


Second Chances

by lokivsanubis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Brother in Law Tony Stark, Chris Evan Rogers is Post Serum Steve Rogers, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, It's the cat, M/M, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve owns a cat, Still Rich Tony, Toni is the cat, Toni the Cat & Winter The Dog, Tony dates Steve's big brother Chris, Tony gives Steve a Gift, mrbb2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Steve has mixed feelings about his older brother moving in with his lover and leaving him all alone in their apartment in Brooklyn. Chris has put off moving in with his lover for long enough. Now that they're engaged it's time to move in together. To ease the brothers' concerns Tony goes to a friend's shop and acquires a friend for Steve. Little do they know how much this little ball of fluff is going to change Steve's life for the better and bring him new friends and maybe a lover of his own.Or The AU were Firefighter Bucky & Smol Artist Steve Rogers meet because of Steve's pet cat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	1. Toni & Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nivelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Art] Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744445) by [NivellesArt (Nivelle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt). 



> Each chapter will be titled by the key people or animals mentioned in the chapter :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Steve sat at his easel holding a paintbrush in one hand. He was looking absently out of the window pointedly ignoring the sound of the movers. A gentle knock on his door brought him back to reality. 

"Yeah?" He called without turning around. He moved the brush in a long stroke over the previously blank canvas. An idea of what to paint came to him in a flash. It always did. 

"Hey," Chris called from the doorway. "The last of my stuff is out of the room. Did you need any help with moving anything around before we go? Dinner is at 7." 

"Big bro, it's fine," Steve said with a sigh. 

Chris sighed in return and walked into the small artist studio, making sure to not jostle any of the paints or artist supplies hanging from the walls. He knelt next to where Steve sat, his broad shoulders hunched over. "Stevie, we talked about this. If you aren't comfortable with me leaving I'll stay." 

Steve sighed, "Chrissy, you don't have to stay." He said knowing his brother needed to hear that more than he wanted to say it. "You and Tones should be happy. God knows he's waited long enough..." 

Chris nodded rubbing his beard. He was shooting a new movie about so soldier and had to grow a beard for the part. "It won't be much different from when I'm away on a shoot okay." He promised. 

"Except you're not coming back after. Chris, it's okay. I'm over it. You're just over the river if I really need to see you and you're a phone call away." Steve motioned towards his iPhone. He had refused on principle to take the new Starkphone, Chris'  boyfriend , fiancé, had offered. 

"We thought you'd get lonely even though you didn't say you wouldn’t," Chris said with a sad smile. "So we got you something, Tony and I," Chris said, standing up. "come on." He motioned for Steve to put the brush down. 

Steve hadn't even looked to notice the canvas was now a smooth black surface. He wondered what image he'd place upon it. 

Steve sighed and the two walked out of the small artist studio into the hallway. 

"Ouch, you little turd," Tony's voice snapped from the living room. "You better not be mean to Steve. He's a bit of a pushover but he'll be good to you." 

A shuffling noise was heard followed by what sounded like a chirp. 

"What is that?" Steve asked following his older brother into the living room. 

The first thing Steve noticed when they entered the living room was that it was free of moving boxes. In their place was a large cat tree standing much taller than himself covered in cream-colored carpet. Across from it near the TV was a second cat tree made out of a tree trunk with planked areas for something, possibly a cat to lay. He looked at his brother confused; they didn't have a cat. 

Their family cat had passed away years ago not long after their mother had died. They hadn't had a cat in years. 

"Well, I know how much you loved Brigid and how much she meant to you." Chris patted his little brother's shoulder. "So, Tony and I wanted to get you this apartment warming gift." He said smiling as he walked them to the front of the couch. 

Tony sat on their old worn suede couch looking as out of place as ever in his red Armani suit and black tie. His loafers cost more than the rent on the entire apartment. The older brunette sat on the couch holding a small fluffy orange ball. 

Steve blinked at the little ball in Tony's hand curiously. 

Tony stood up and walked over to Steve placing the little ball into Steve's hands. It looked bigger in Steve's small hands as he felt the little creature's fur. 

"Her name," Tony said "is Toni. She's a Maine coon and should be quite the companion for you." 

Steve rose an eyebrow, "You named it after yourself?" 

"No. It's Toni with an 'i'," he explained. "So her papers are made out for Toni. But call her whatever you want." He offered. 

Blue eyes looked down into greyish blue. "So, you want to be called Toni?" He asked the kitten. 

The kitten yawned then curled up in his hands and purred as she got comfortable. 

Steve couldn't help but smile. He was going to miss Chris, but maybe now he wouldn't be as lonesome. 

If only he knew the ways Toni was going to change his life. For cats have 9 lives and she was going to use each one to bring her little human some happiness. 


	2. BUCKY & STEVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's meeting Steve for the first time. It's a brief meeting. At a charity event for firefighters put on by Tony. They'll both reflect on it. Bucky thinks Steve is amazing but the blonde attached to Tony Stark. He misunderstands. Steve thinks Bucky is way out of his league. #misunderstandings.

Ladder 23 was selected along with the local police department to attend a gala event for the Maria Stark Foundation. Every year one firehouse and one police department were invited to attend the event in honor of their service to the community. This year it was Ladder 23 who's Firefighters & Stray's Pet Adoption Campaign found home for 2,000 local homeless pets and raised nearly $18,000 in funds for local shelters through sales of a calendar. It also helped Ladder 23 was filled with mostly single men who had no problem posing semi-naked, at minimum topless, with a furry friend. 

Bucky couldn't believe his luck when he was nominated and chosen to attend the gala as Ladder 23's representative along with his captain. They made their way around the room shaking hands with dignified politicians and socialites from the city before finally meeting the man of the hour himself. 

Tony was dressed to impress, like always, in a suit that cost more than Bucky's annual salary and a smile that was there for the cameras. He smiled as he shook their hands. "Gentlemen thank you for coming. It's an excellent thing you've done for local pets in our community!" He cheered them on pausing for photos with them. "I must say Mr. December himself is just as fine in person as he is on the page." 

Bucky blushed. His photo had indeed been chosen for December in the calendar. It was the image of him wearing just his boxers laying in bed at the firehouse snuggling with a tripod dog named Winter. The dog had been a victim of fight dog baiting and as a result, had a lot of scarring. She had been scared of most people but buddied up with Bucky the moment she saw him. She had been one of the pet's the was re-homed during the adoption event. She lived with Bucky now in his apartment and down at the firehouse when he was on shift. 

"Thanks, " Bucky said rubbing the back of his head. "I heard you adopted one of the dogs from our event?" He asked curiously. 

"Yes, my fiancé loves animals and while we were researching a new pet the picture of an adorable mixed breed just took his heart away." Tony replied, "Come sit here at my table. You can entertain Steve. He's not much for these big events." Tony said sitting Bucky down in a seat that had someone else's name on the place setting. 

"Steve, this is Mr. December. Mr. December this is Steve." Tony said quickly before a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair walked over and led him away. 

Bucky turned and felt his brain grind to a screeching halt. He wouldn't be surprised if there was smoke coming out of his ears. Oh, if those were the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen and look at that wispy blonde hair and thin jawline. Wow... to think someone so perfect could exist. 

"Are you alright, Mr. December?" Steve asked after a moment. His voice was deep and strong like someone two times his size. 

"I'm Bucky." He said suddenly feeling his cheeks heat. 

"Bucky?" Steve's head turned to the side. "That's an interesting one." 

"Yes, well… nickname since childhood. Everyone in the neighborhood called me Bucky, so it stuck." He replied combing fingers through his long hair, trying to center himself. He was usually not this flustered in front of someone new. This was so unlike him. He tried to give himself a mental pep talk to focus. 

They talked for a few more minutes with Steve telling Bucky that he was a painter and taught classes at the local community college in art history. He told him he'd first met Tony at an art gallery and that despite a large art collection, Tony did not know much about it. 

Bucky knew he was hearing the words Steve was saying, but he kept finding himself getting lost in those blue eyes. He could just drift off in them if he wasn't careful. 

Steve chuckled when he realized Bucky wasn't listening to a word the usher said when he walked up.

"What?" Bucky said looking at the usher curiously. 

"Mr. Barnes, you are in the seat assigned to Mr. Stark's fiancé" the usher motioned for Bucky to stand. "Let me escort you back to your table," he offered. 

Bucky got up with a sad goodbye and allowed the usher to lead him back to his chief and assigned seat. 

Steve waved goodbye to Bucky and then moved out of the seat he had been sitting into the seat Bucky had vacated. 

Bucky tried not to let his face show how dejected he felt. Of course, he was crushing on Tony Stark's fiance. That would be his luck. Damn, he was an idiot. 

The whole dinner Bucky found his eyes drifting to Steve's seat and mentally kicking himself in the ass. He could see Tony doing little intimate things with Steve. Setting his napkin, whispering in his ear and making him blush. At one point, Bucky ruthlessly stabbed a purple finger linked potato on his plate as if it has personally offended his mother. 

"Are you alright, Barnes?" Rumlow asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't think that potato owes you any money." 

"What?" Bucky asked placing his utensils down. He tried not to look at the main table for the rest of the evening. He'd never been this hung up over someone that wasn't and couldn't even be his from the start. 

Bucky refrained from stabbing anything else on his plate for the remainder of the dinner but ducked out without saying goodbye to the host. 

Bucky took an Uber home and took the steps three at a time to the top floor of his apartment. He smiled as he opened the door and was greeted by Winter. The dog was more than happy to wiggle her butt at his feet and whimper. 

"Hey girl, you'll never guess what I did today." He began to explain as he undid his tie and sighed loudly into his hands collapsing on the couch. Winter buried her snout right next to his face looking him in the eye.

Bucky went on to tell her about how he spectacularly found himself crushing on Tony Stark's apparent fiance. The dog just looked at him cutely and barked once. 

Bucky pat the dog's head and went to the kitchen to get her something to eat then made himself a sandwich. The two ate in the kitchen together before heading into his room to snuggle up on his king-sized bed to sleep. 

\--

"Chris, you need to talk to Tony!" Steve said, red in the face from blushing and an angry scowl on his face. "He thought that was funny!" Steve lamented waving behind his Facetime to Tony who was still laughing at the bar at the penthouse. 

Chris rolled his eyes as he looked at his fiance. "Come on Tones, you know Steve has a crush on Mr. December from that calendar. Why'd you have to be mean like that?" He asked sitting down on the bed in his apartment just outside the on-site filming location. 

"I didn't mean any harm by it. I know how badly he wanted to meet him." Tony said sitting down on the couch and immediately getting swarmed by their pets. "The children miss you, Chrissy." He said fending off their kids. 

"Don't change the subject!" Steve said still clearly outraged. "He just - I can't believe him!" Steve sighed. "And then he kept pointing out each time Bucky looked at our table." 

"Look at that! Already in the nickname stages?" Tony teased from the safety of the penthouse. 

Steve signed from his artist studio, "CHRIS!" He demanded his brother do something to avenge his hurt honor. 

"Alright alright... Remember those photos of me in wetsuit from today's filming I promised you?" Chris asked looking through his phone. "This is me deleting them because you were mean to Stevie." 

"Aw Babydoll, wait-" 

"Deleted," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Now you'll have to wait for the trailer premiere like all the other thirsty men and women I'm not sleeping with." He added with a sly smile. "Better Stevie?" 

"Much," Steve commented before placing the phone down and picking up a paintbrush. "You guys can keep talking if you want. I have some painting to do." He commented ignoring them from that point. 

It wasn't long after that both his brother and Tony hung up the phone. 

Steve wondered out of the studio and found Toni curled up on their beat-up old couch, nested in a bunch of blankets. He sat down next to his cat, smiling at her. 

The orange kitten meowed and crawled into his lap nuzzling up to him as he turned on the TV. 

Unbeknownst to Steve, four floors up in the same building, Mr. December was eating a PB&J with his dog. 


	3. Toni & Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni Let's herself out onto the fire escape while Steve is away teaching. He comes home to find she's not there and panics. What's he gonna do without his girl? Meanwhile, Toni is living four floors above her apartment with a long-haired man and his dog enjoying her new life. Why did no one tell her dog food was so delicious?

Toni watched her human fumble around the apartment, seven months together and still she could not understand how her human couldn't operate in the mornings. She'd been up for hours already watching the birds fly about outside and the people wandering back and forth on the street below. The handsome tall man with the questionable-looking dog had already gone on his first and second run of the day. She recognized him from the picture on the fridge. Her human owned two calendars. This had intrigued her but she found her tiny human quite loveable so she never asked. 

Toni jumped down from her wooden cat tree and walked over between Steve's feet causing the artist to trip losing the contents of his briefcase. 

"TONI!" He exclaimed catching himself. "What are you doing?" He asked her quickly picking up the papers he'd dropped. "I have to get going, girl. Be good okay and take care of the house." He said leaving the door to his artist studio open. Because of the paints and fumes from them, he often left the window slightly open. 

Toni watched her human go from her spot in the living room and then made her way into the artist’s studio. Inside, there were portrait paintings of herself and other animals along with photos of scenery and some clay pottery done up at a spin table. The rush of wind and the scents of outside seemed to call Toni. She looked at the cracked window and took less than a moment to decide she wondered what outside would be like. 

Toni wiggled herself out of the fire escape window and walked along the grated stand deciding to climb to the top of the building. 

  
  


Toni walked to the top floor of the building and peered into the window. She stepped closer to the window seeing the questionable-looking dog, resting in the sun.  _ Ah, this must be where good looking human’s living space. _ She thought turning her head curiously as the dog opened an eye and jumped up tail wagging excitedly. 

  
  
  
  


Bucky had just stepped out of the shower when he heard Winter’s puppy barking from the living room. He put on a pair of sweats and walked into the living room. He saw his dog jumping and barking excitedly at the fire escape. Raising an eyebrow he walked over to investigate... He saw a beautiful orange cat sitting on the fire escape. "Well, you don't see that every day." He mused moving to pick Winter up. "Come on girl." He took her to the bedroom and closed the door. 

He walked back over to the fire escape window and opened it more than surprised when the cat jumped into the apartment without so much as an invitation blinking up at him curiously. 

"Well hello there." He said looking at the cat and moving to pet it slowly. He pats her head feeling there was a collar. He carefully took the collar off the cat but finds it only has a bell no charm with a name or anything. "Hm, kitty, do you have a name?" he asked her, patting her head. "Where did you come from?" he asked looking down the fire escape. 

Carefully he closed the fire escape window and then went into his room. He fitted Winter with her muzzle and put her on a leash before taking her back into the living room. 

The cat had made herself comfortable on the sunny spot Winter had been using. Bucky carefully let Winter lead him over to the spot telling the dog in a gentle voice. "Be nice." 

The dog nosed the cat a few times before jumping up into the spot and snuggling up to the cat.

That had not been what Bucky was expecting, but at the same time, he was happy they weren't fighting. 

Bucky went to his phone and order some cat food via Instacart. It looked like he had a new friend for the time being. 

\--

Steve returned home late that night. He had been held up at an artist seminar on campus. He entered his apartment already apologizing to his cat. 

"Yes Toni, I'm sorry I'm late." He paused walking into the living room and flicked on the lights. Toni wasn't sitting up on her cat tree giving him that judgemental stare for forgetting to put out extra treats before he left that morning. He went to the sofa next, but she wasn't burrowed in the blankets. 

Steve felt a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck as he rushed into the bedroom and checked under the bed. He came out of the room and felt dread build up as he saw the studio door open. "Oh no." He said rushing into the room and saw the window open wider than he remembered it being. "Oh no!" He shouted quickly opening it and looking out the fire escape. "Oh shit," he said, dread filling his heart. 

He realized ultimately she was gone. Oh no... He kept thinking over and over. He had lost her. She'd gotten out and now she was lost. What was he going to do? 

Meanwhile, four flights above Bucky was bent in an uncomfortable S shape around the dog at his feet and the cat sleeping against his chest. 

The next morning, Bucky left the cat asleep on the bed while he and Winter went out for their usual am jog. He made a note of lost pet signs he passed on his run but none of them matched the cat in his apartment. 

While Winter sniffed the ground and lead him about as they jogged through the neighborhood. 

They returned to the apartment and took the stairs two at a time. They heard the ding of the elevator landing just as they headed to the first floor. 

Steve came out of the elevator arms filled with tape, a stapler, and flyers. His only hope was she hadn't gone far. 

He hung the flyers as high as he could reach on each post he passed and on the subway bulletin boards. He knew Toni was friendly, but he doubted she would just walk up to a stranger. He tried not to imagine what would happen to her if a dog or something else got its hands on her. He felt himself getting ill at the thought.

He returned home dejected hoping Toni had let herself back in his artist window while he was gone. No such luck. He sat down at the table and cried. He couldn't believe he'd lost her. What a horrible owner he was.

Finally, around 3 pm the phone rang. It was a local vet's office. Steve answered the phone quickly. "Has someone turned in Toni?" He asked before the other person could even speak. 

"Hello, Mr. Rogers. This is Katie, Dr. Barton's assistant. I'm calling to remind you Toni is due for her rabies vaccination at the end of the month." The young woman said in her usual chipper tone. 

"So no one's brought her in?" Steve said sounding dejected. 

"Is Toni missing, Mr. Rogers?" She asked quietly with an understanding. Everyone in the office knew how much Toni meant to Steve. 

"Yes," Steve said quietly. "She got out yesterday sometime while I was at school. She hasn't come back yet." 

"I understand Mr. Rogers. I'll call around to some local vet offices. Make sure to call the local animal shelters. Toni is chipped to both yourself and her breeder. When someone finds her, one of you will be contacted." She reassured him. 

Steve nodded on his end of the phone before banging his head on the table feeling more stupid than usual. He had lost Toni. How was he going to explain this to his brother and Tony? He had been so careless. 

Meanwhile, four floors above, Bucky was eating a bowl of chili with Winter and Cat. He couldn't quite name the cat but at the same time not calling her anything seemed rude. 

Cat had taken to eating Winter's food while the dog was busy making eyes at his chili. Cat was friendly and well-groomed. She had had a collar on and knew how to use the makeshift little box Bucky had put up for her in the bathroom. 

Bucky spent the rest of the day indoors deciding tomorrow if he didn't see any signs for a missing orange cat on his run he'd take her to the vet. That was the easiest way to see if she had an owner after all. 

Toni cuddled up to Bucky's head while he was asleep. She was enjoying her new perch. The good looking human would be a good companion for her tiny human. She could sense they would be good together. Toni was debating how to get this human down to her apartment as they slept. 

Below Steve lay awake staring up at the ceiling beating himself up inside. He had lost Toni. What was his life going to be like without her? He felt hopeless and very lost. 


	4. Steve & Bucky with Toni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes on his morning run and spots a poster of Toni near the park. He takes one of the numbers and runs Winter through the park before heading home to call the number. Steve is overcome with joy someone has Toni and they’re going to return her. He is astonished and grateful she never left the building. He goes to the top apartment and nearly dies when he meets Bucky again. Confused as to why the name “James Barnes” is the name on the bell downstairs. They have coffee and strike up a friendship.

The next morning, Bucky awoke early changed into a pair of running shorts and a tank top. He yawned as he tied his hair up in a bun and moved to put in his contacts. He whistled for Winter, who was already sitting by the front door leash in her mouth. The dog wiggled around excitedly ready to go on their morning run. 

Bucky placed a bowl of wet cat food on the counter and patted Cat on the head before leaving the apartment with Winter. 

The pair jog their way out of the building and towards the park. Winter made her morning deposit on the first patch of grass they come to on their way. While she’s doing her business Bucky turned to give her some privacy. He looks at a telephone pole and paused. 

There on the pole is a picture of Cat. He carefully walks over to the pole once Winter is finished kicking up grass and turns to look at the poster. 

“Hm… Winter.” He looked down at the dog. “Cat’s name is Toni.” He said reaching out and ripping the poster off the phone pole. “Come on, let’s finish our jog, so we can get these two reunited,” he said motioning for Winter to follow him. 

  
The two returned to the apartment a little after nine. Winter immediately went to her spot in the window and settled in to sleep. 

  
Cat was waiting dutifully at the counter staring at Bucky inquisitively.    
  
“So your name is Toni?” He asked patting the cat as he moved to the counter to open a can of wet food. 

Toni meowed and worked her way over to the bowl he placed on the counter. 

Bucky smiled as he reached for his phone and dialed the number. 

\--

Steve jumped up when his phone rang. It was an unknown number with a Brooklyn area code. He quickly swiped his phone and answered, “Hello? This is Steve.” He said rubbing his eyes. “You saw my poster?” He said heart filling with hope as he threw his covers off and jumped out of bed. “Yes this is a cell phone - you can send me a photo.” He said quickly saying goodbye and awaited the image. 

Steve nearly screamed when he looked at the picture the man sent. It was Toni sitting on a white countertop eating food. She looked untouched and the same as he had seen her just a few days before. Steve quickly redialed the number.    
  
“You have Toni!” he said enthusiastically. “Where are you located?” He quickly moved to put on a pair of jeans over his boxers and throw on a paint-splattered button-up shirt. “What?” he said pausing as he reached for his apartment keys. “The 8th Floor of the Star Pointe apartments?” He paused. “She never left the building?” 

He listened to the other man talk for a few minutes before he grabbed his keys and quickly ran to the elevator. He pressed the button. It was taking too long so he went up the stairs still talking to the man on the phone. 

He arrived at the grey door with a red star painted on it and a bright golden A on it ten minutes later. It took him a minute to catch his breath. He knocked and the door opened. He nearly dropped his phone. “Oh god,” he said when he came face to face with Mr. December himself. 

“Hey, you must be-” Bucky stopped talking as he made eye contact with Steve. “Oh, Mr. Stark.” He said, “I didn’t realize you lived in this building.” 

“Rogers.” Steve replied looking up at the brunette. He looked delectable. 

The other man was wearing a pair of silver running pants with red stripes along the thigh and a skin-tight grey and red shirt. His hair was thrown up in a messy man bun and he had a pair of shades resting on his forehead at the hairline.    
  
Steve instantly regretted not dressing better before coming to get Toni. He probably looked homely and nothing like the image of the well-put-together art instructor he’d presented at Tony’s fundraiser gala. 

“Ah,” Bucky replied. “I apologize.” He said reaching down and catching the collar of a tripod dog as they barreled towards the door. “You already went for a walk, Winter.” He said holding her back. “Would you like to come inside?” He offered moving the dog and himself out of the doorway.    
  
Steve nodded hoping his shameless oogling of the fit fireman went unnoticed. Once the door was closed Steve walked into the apartment looking around.    
  
Toni walked out of the kitchen licking her lips. Her tail went straight up upon seeing Steve and she pranced over to him pawing at his leg.    
  
“TONI!” he cried picking her up and hugging her. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?” He kissed her head. “What if something had happened to you?” He immediately began looking her over for injuries.    
  
Toni simply purred in his arms and headbutted Steve’s hand. Only he knew the best places to rub her head. Handsome human was learning but Steve knew all her favorite places. 

After a few more indulgent moments, Steve seemed to remember that they weren’t at home and there was another human being in the room.    
“Oh um…” He said, a red tint coming to his cheeks. He hid behind Toni’s furry body as he continued to stroke her fur.    
  
“No I get it,” Bucky said, as he let go of Winter’s collar. “Gentle, Winter. This is Steve. We talked about him before. This is Cat’s dad.” 

“Cat?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow.    
  
“Well, it seemed rude to not give her a name. But she also wasn’t mine to name.” He replied shrugging.    
  
Steve felt himself turning into a puddle of mush. He was hot as fuck, loved animals and was fit enough to possibly bench Chris. Why was God so cruel to him. Why?

“So… you named her after your fiance?” Bucky said suddenly then awkwardly started at Steve. 

“It’s Toni with an I.” Steve corrected as he kissed Toni’s head. “ And Tony is basically my brother-in-law.” He replied. “He’s engaged to my older brother. You might have heard of him. His name is Chris Evan Rogers.” He paused. “I’m Steven Grant Rogers.” He was rambling - great. He was so concerned with trying to stop his socially awkward self he missed the excited look that crossed Bucky’s face. “And that reminds me, when I looked at the names outside this building on the buzzer it says a J. Barnes lives here. Who’s that? You have a roommate?” 

Bucky blinked, “Oh no - just me and Winter here.” He pointed to the dog. Winter had gone back to sleeping in the window facing them. “People call me Bucky but my name is James…” He paused for a moment. “James Buchanan Barnes.” He offered Steve a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Steven Grant Rogers.”

Steve blushed so hard his whole face turned red to the tips of his ears. “Ah… yeah.” He said shaking Bucky’s hand.

Bucky offered Steve a cup of coffee. 

  
Steve finally put Toni down. 

She wandered over to the window to cuddle up with Winter while the two humans chatted. 

Before long they were interrupted by the twin growls of their stomachs. 

Bucky looked down and rubbed the back of his head self consciously. “So um… I haven’t eaten yet… Would you like to catch a quick bite with me?” He asked then quickly added. “We can leave the kids here.”

“Um…” Steve wasn’t sure what to say. He looked and saw Toni cuddled up to the dog. “Well she looks pretty comfortable. So maybe a quick bite won’t hurt anyone.” 

Bucky smiled, “Awesome. Give me a minute to shower and we can go.” He ran into the bedroom. 

This was the start of something beautiful.


	5. Toni & The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni gets out again this time it’s during a break-in at Steve’s apartment. The cat scared takes off down the fire escape instead of up and ends up getting chased by a dog across the street and into a nearby park. Now turned around and free of her collar the large 18lb cat is on her own.

Toni yawned as she sat up on the kitchen counter watching Steve prepare for yet another day of work. 

Her tiny human smiled at her and pet her head before reaching up to the Pusheen treat jar and revealing a handful of crunchy cat treats. She immediately pushed his hand out of the way to snatch up her treats. 

“Alright calm down, Toni.” He said laughing as he checked the collar around her neck. It had been a gift from Bucky after he had returned Toni. The collar had a fireman’s hat charm with Toni’s name and Steve’s number on the back. 

Steve blushed at the thought of Bucky. Their friendship had really blossomed over the last few months. He had been toying with the idea of letting Bucky meet Chris. It wasn’t that he was worried so much about Bucky getting starstruck. It was more Chris was so handsome and when you put them next to one another. It was much easier to see what made Chris such a spectacular guy.    
  
Steve sighed and turned, “See you later tonight.” He waved to her then left the apartment. 

Toni ate her treats then headed to her usual perch to sleep. Making sure her tiny human was out of the house on time was a difficult job, but someone had to do it. 

Two hours later a loud bang on the window in the studio and the sound of smashed glass awoke Toni. She turned ears up and back as two men walked through the studio door into the apartment. 

“HOLY SHIT!” one of the guys shouted in alarm, “That is a huge cat!” 

The other turned and shouted, “SHOO!” and threw the brick they’d used to break the window at Toni. 

Toni hissed and ran into a corner by the TV. Before one of the men could grab her she slipped through their feet and was out the smashed remains of the fire escape window. This time spooked by the men behind her she runs down the fire escape.

She runs down each flight stumbling and falling at times without a hint of grace as she flees. She hit the ground for the first time in her life and doesn’t have time to lament the unpleasant feeling of the gravel against the delicate pads of her feet.

She runs into a fence and feels a tug and a popping sound echoes in her ears. She continues to run finally reaching the street and pausing. The world is loud and there’s people everywhere. She hisses and quickly runs along the building. 

Just as she began to relax aggressive marking from a dog on the end of someone’s leash sent her into the street in blind fear.    
  
An act of God or perhaps it’s a cat’s 9 lives myth but the light was red and Toni made it across the street without incident and into a park. 

\--

Steve rushed home through the subway. He had received a call from his neighbor across the hall someone had broken into his apartment and trashed it.    
  
When he arrived he was met with two officers and Tony’s secretary? 

Natasha smiled at him. “How are you, Steve?” She asked as he approached. 

“Ms. Romanoff?” He asked walking to his apartment door.    
  
“Tony wanted to make sure you were alright. Unfortunately, he is stuck in Malibu at the moment. Your brother’s flight landed an hour ago. He should be here any minute now.”

Steve knew Natasha managed Tony’s affairs here in New York while he was away. He also had not expected Chris to come back to New York just for this. 

Steve moved to enter the apartment and paused when an officer stopped him. 

“There’s a lot of glass on the floor. The perps broke the fire escape window with a brick.”    
  
Steve nodded and then slowly entered the house calling for Toni. 

When he came out ten minutes later to see Chris talking with Natasha. The two of them turned to look at him. “She’s gone.” He said quietly. “She’s not here.” 

“You should come back to the penthouse with me.” Chris’ voice held a tone that reminded Steve of their father. It was phrased like Steve had a choice but really Chris was telling him they were going back to the Penthouse.    
  
“Toni might come back,” Steve replied shaking his head. “I want to be here if that happens.” 

“Stevie, it’s not safe for you to be here.” Chris crossed his arms. “You’re coming back to the penthouse and we’ll call the shelters tomorrow.” 

“No, Chrissy I’m staying.” Steve dug his heels in. He did not want to leave in case Toni returned. 

“Steve, what happened?” Bucky’s voice called down the hall. He had Winter on a leash and they were walking towards them. 

“Someone broke into my apartment and Toni is gone.”

Bucky nodded his head, "If you want to stay there's room at my place." He offered as he allowed Winter to go up to Steve and sit next to him.   
  
"Yeah, that's good," Steve replied petting the dog. He was trying really hard to stay calm, Toni was missing again.   
  
"And you are?" Chris asked stepping in front of Bucky as he approached them.   
  
"This is Mr. December... I mean Bucky." Steve said pushing his brother out of the way. "Bucky this is my brother, Chris Evan Stark."   
  
"Not a Stark yet and I don't feel comfortable with you staying here," Chris replied turning to look at Steve. "Just come back to the penthouse with me. I'd feel better." 

"Not tonight. Toni might come back." Steve replied again. "You've met Bucky, he lives on the top floor at the apartment with the red star on it. Tony has met him too. If for some reason I go missing in the night Chris you can find me. It's going to be fine. But I. AM. NOT. LEAVING." He accepted each word for his brother. 

Chris sighed knowing fighting with his brother was fruitless. He simply shook his head and nodded. "Fine. But I want you to call me if anything changes. I'll be back to check up on you tomorrow." He offered giving Bucky a steady stare down before leaving with Natasha to finish talking with the police.   
  
"Thanks," Steve said smiling at Bucky. "I really hope she comes back."   
  
"She will," Bucky replied. "Toni is a smart cat. She's probably fine." He offered as they headed upstairs. "Let's start calling the local pounds and shelters shall we?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only two more chapters after this and they will be posted within the next week :) Thank you for reading to this point.


End file.
